Move Around The Pain
by May Vulcan
Summary: "To move around the pain to find something worth its while," Hayner replied. "Like I just did to end up here... with you."


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, which you probably get by now but I still feel obligated to say it anyways. Also, this is a story I wrote a long time ago and I just recently decided to publish it. Take note that this is not a part of my original plot line with Hayner, Roxas, Pence and Olette; this is an entirely different storyline line that has nothing to do with what I have originally written about the quartet._

Enjoy the story! - May

* * *

><p>With her head rested against the teal-painted wall of her bedroom, Olette King moaned as her fingers brushed against her newest bruise on her forearm. This had become a weekly thing with Olette due to the fact that she had tried out for the varsity volleyball team at her school. And the only reason as to why she tried out and made it didn't even care that she was hurting herself to be with him: Hayner Michaels, Olette's childhood best friend.<p>

Slowly getting up from her spot on the floor, Olette limped over to the window which overlooked the park across the street. Even with her pained body, she was able to smile and recall all of the good times that she had shared with her best friends, Pence and Hayner... but mostly Hayner. And despite the fact that she was starting to hate him for his insouciant attitude toward her and her pain, Hayner had been there for her during all of her times of despair and loneliness.

_Speechless, over the edge and just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless..._

Olette quickly hobbled over to her dresser; her phone was ringing, but she hadn't the slightest idea as to where it was. She _knew _that that ringtone could only mean one thing and one thing alone: Hayner Michaels, her best friend and crush, was calling her. Knowing Hayner, Olette knew that he would only call on a weekday if he wanted to know what the homework was or if he had just wanted homework help and was too lazy to bike over to her house. Either way, she had to find her phone. Maybe hearing his voice would soothe her pains, she thought.

Just then a blue light began to flash from under her thin white sheets. The song continued to play and instantly, Olette guessed that her phone was buried under her sea of sheets. She, regardless of her pain, jumped onto her queen-sized bed and struggled under her sheets, trying to locate the shining lights and the song.

"_Ow_! Hello?" Olette greeted sweetly. "This is Olette."

"Hey Olette, you okay? Sounds like you really hurt yourself," Hayner said, concerned.

Olette smiled through her discomforts. "Thanks for your concern, love, but I'm fine, Hayner. Did you need something? You never really call me unless you need my help with homework," Olette replied.

On the other end of the phone line, it sounded like Hayner was struggling for his words. Olette looked at her phone questioningly, but then sighed; what ever it was that was bothering Hayner was already bugging her.

"Hay, what's up? You're sorta scaring me," Olette stated.

"Olette... you know that park across the street from your house?" Hayner asked.

Olette replied, "Yes."

"Well, there's this party that my aunt's gonna be throwing at the hall right beside the park-."

"You mean the really, really tall building that you and I always thought was haunted?"

"_That's_ the one, Olette... well, I was sort of wondering if you would like to be my date to the party on Saturday; my aunt said I couldn't attend if I didn't have a date and we-."

"I'd love to be your date to the party!" Olette remarked, attempting not to sound too excited. "Who's the party for anyhow?"

Hayner laughed, "It's for my cousin... and my aunt... you've met her..."

"The one that kicked you out of your own parents' house just for not tying your tie properly?" Olette giggled. "Wow... I would love to go with you, but now I'm a little curious, Hayner; why me?"

"Because... you're the only one of my friends that knows the definition of the word '_formal_'," Hayner stumbled along his words. "And... well, you're the only one of my friends that seems like you'd actually _enjoy_ the party."

Laughing hysterically at his lame excuse, Olette forgot about her pain. She shook her head and then chuckled into the phone as she hopped out of her bed. Olette couldn't believe that Hayner had just told her that she had understood the meaning of the word _formal_... not after what had happened the night of the dinner dance held at the church hall only five years in the past.

"You're asking me to be your date because of my formal style?" Olette laughed. "Hayner, do I have to remind you who was the only person in _jeans_ at the _formal_ dinner dance held for your parents' anniversary? Might I add that it was you fault that I showed up in jeans... but all the same, aren't I your only _girl _friend, Hayner?"

"Well, that's true..." Hayner sighed. "See, that's the reason why I need you there! You know how to talk with my aunt! She practically hates me! She kicked me out of my house and my cousin's cotillion..."

"I already agreed to your offer; is there a certain dress I have to wear so that you and I don't get kicked out of that hall?" Olette joked.

"Just wear something that would suit your taste," Hayner answered.

"Meaning?"

"Don't wear anything _pink_... you _hate_ pink," Hayner remined.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dear. Is that all you wanted to ask?" Olette wondered. "Because... I kind of wanted to get back to my pain and misery."

"Aw," Hayner commented. "What's wrong, Olette?"

"Volleyball practice," she whined. "I swear... I think my coach has it in for me. She's only hard on me when something goes wrong."

"You do kinda suck..."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Olette hissed. "I hope you realize that ever since I tried out for that stupid team, my body has been aching like heck! I _know_ what I'm doing wrong... I just have a hard time correcting it. I don't even know how I made the team..."

"Just move with the pain," Hayner suggested. "Or... at least that's what my crazy aunt always says. Oh, look... I gotta go... my mom needs the phone."

"You seriously need a cell phone," Olette complained. "bue."

Olette clicked the glowing red button and hung up. She sighed and then looked at her bruised arms. _Move with the pain... he says..._ Olette thought. _Maybe that'll work... but how the heck am I supposed to do that?_

* * *

><p>The days of the week had rolled along fleetingly and now it was Saturday morning and Olette was sitting on her front porch waiting for Hayner to come by her house and pick her up. Olette had decided that it would be best if she had chose to wear her mother's pearls, her older sister's formal black dress and her oldest sisters stilettos. She sighed as she looked to the blue skies of her hometown; this was her first date with the guy of her dreams and she certainly didn't want to ruin it.<p>

"You're wearing _that_?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Hayner... is this something wrong with it?" retorted Olette.

Hayner blushed and looked at the wind chimes hanging beside him. "Of course... not. That's absolutely perfect."

"Thanks," Olette flushed. "I thought that you'd appreciate it if I wore black; I know it's your favorite color and all..."

"Ummm... yeah," Hayner replied. "Thanks for agreeing to be my date."

"Well, thanks for the offer," Olette replied. _You don't know how long I've waited for this day_...

"It was no problem. Should we get going...? We just have to cross the street really," Hayner reminded.

"Of that I am aware, my darling," Olette chimed.

"See!" Hayner remarked as Olette stood up from her porch and they began to walk along the crosswalk. "That's exactly the kind of lingo my aunt wants to hear! All fancy and crap!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "First rule of making a good impression with your aunt: eliminate all swear words from your vocabulary. You certainly do _not_ want to hear the stories I've got about all of that."

"She loves anecdotes! Shee! You're the perfect date1" Hayner restated as they approached the hall.

Olette smiled. "Elementary, my dear Michaels."

"Why hello Hayner, dear," a voice said as they entered the darkened hall. "It's so lovely to see you again. And who might you be?"

Olette focsued her eyes on the woman standing right in front of her; she was already intimidated by her and she had only met her once. Politely, Olette smiled and introduced herself as best she though. "I'm Olette Jennifer King, Hayner's date for today's event."

"I like her," Hayner's aunt whispered to him. "Where did you find this one?"

"She and I go to school together," Hayner stuttered. "She-she and I are best friends. Olette's... she's on the varsity volleyball team and she's top girl of the class-."

"Now, Hayner," Olette stated, "I'm sorry for my rude interruption, but I highly doubt that I'm top girl; if anything I'm probably seventh or at the least twelfth in the class ranking."

"Stop being so modest," Hayner hissed. "She's also the best actress in the school drama club."

"That's a bit of an overstatement," Olette replied with class and clarity. "I'm an all right actress at the most, but the _best_? I highly doubt that..."

"She's being modest, Auntie," Hayner stated.

Olette looked toward Hayner and sighed. "I'm not being modest; it's the honest truth."

"Either way," Hayner's aunt began, "you seem like a lovely girl; you two should mingle. Hayner, your mother and father are arriving much later and your sister has been looking all over for you."

"Do you think you could point me in her direction?" Hayner wondered as the lights in the already darkened room dimmed more.

"Last I saw your sister, she was sitting at table fourteen waiting for you and your parents."

Olette looked toward Hayner and saw his facial expression. It was the first time she had ever seen her best friend so stressed and so intimidated. She linked her arm with his as they walked to table fourteen.

"Hayner," Hayner's sister called from the table as the couple appoached it. "Hey, Olette; where have you been?"

"Didn't I tell you? I went to go pick up Olette," Hayner replied as he unlinked arms with Olette. "She lives right across the street."

"Oh! Really?" Hayner's sister questioned. "How have you been, Olette?"

"I've been pretty okay. What about you?"

"Same old. Same old," Hayner's older sister said. "Hayner, the birthday girl's been looking all over for her favorite cousin; she's at the punch table."

"C'mon Olette," Hayner sighed. "That's a signal for us to go find my cousin and greet her happy birthday. She'll probably start teasing the two of us; you just watch."

Olette laughed. "I'm sort of used to all of the laughter and jokes about the two of us."

Hayner smiled and said goodbye to his sister for the moment and he and his best friend made their way over to the birthday girl.

"Cousin!" Hayner's cousins shouted in the hall. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've seen you! Who's this?"

Hayner smiled and looked toward Olette and introduced her. "Ain't that the truth, Cousin. Oh, this just so happens to be my best friend, Olette-."

"The girl that you always talk about-?"

"Shut up..." Hayner muttered.

"Awww!" Hayner's cousin remarked. "My little cousin is growing up! How cute! It's a pleasure to meet you, Olette; Hay's told me all that he can about you."

Olette blushed and shook her birthday girl's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too..."

Within only a few minutes, Hayner was left alone at the punch table; Hayner's cousin and Olette hit it off and began talking and laughing about the incidents that Hayner managed to land himself in, making Hayner furious; his cousin and his best friend were embarrassing him! Without another moment, Hayner stormed out of the hall with his aunt yelling for him to come back.

"Hey, have you see Hayner?" Olette asked Hayner's sister. She had just come back from her little chat with the birthday girl for hours and how she wanted to hang out with her best friend.

"Wasn't he with you?"

"I sort of ditched him at the punch table after your cousin dragged me off; you're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad? You were just enjoying yourself, girl."

"I ditched your little brother-."

"Why don't you go check the park outside...? Hyaner likes to go there to think when he can't go to the Clock Tower or the Usual Spot..."

"Thanks..." Olette said.

Without a moment wasted, Olette, in her black stilettos, tried her best to run out of the hall without tripping. She made her way quickly out of the hall and instantly realized that there was a figure sitting on a patch of grass under the setting sun.

"Hayner," she whispered to herself. "Hayner!"

Hayner turned to see that his date had come out of the party. She had just yelled his made, but he really didn't know how to respond to her.

"Hayner! What are you doing out here?" Olette asked as she made her way over to him.

Hayner waited for Olette to sit beside him before answering her question. "Look,I just couldn't stand being in that hall, okay? After all... my best friend ditched me..."

"Look, you don't have to hiss at me for that, okay?" Olette snapped.

"Well," Hayner sneered, "you didn't have to run off with my cousin!"

"You don't have to be such a jerk!"

Hayner, still sitting down next to the girl he was currently bickering with, grabbed Olette's wrist and shouted, "You didn't even have to fucking come!"

"You don't have to hurt me!" Olette winced, thanking God that there was no one around to hear their shouting. "Hayner, let go of my wrist!"

Hayner instantly let go of his best friend's bruised arm and suddenly noticed why he had been causing so much pain with little to no pressure; Olette forearms were bruised like crazy.

"Did I do that to you?" Hayner wondered.

"Do you want the truth?" Olette asked.

"Olette, spill."

"Hayner... look, they're there on my own account... but they formed while I was trying to impress you," Olette admitted. "I only tried out for volleyball to impress you..."

Hayner closed his eyes and sighed. "Olette... why?"

"I like you... a lot and I wanted you to notice me."

"You didn't have to impress me like that," Hayner replied. "You're my best friend... and I honestly was already impressed with everything about you and everything that you've already done for me and Pence. Olette, I liked you long before you tried out for the team."

"But you never-."

"I thought it was obvious! I hinted at it every now and then!" Hayner remarked. "Olette, I asked you out for a reason! I like you... a lot! You don't know how long I've waited for this day!"

Olette smield as she watched the sun slowly disappear behind the hall building. She leaned in closer to her best friend and kissed his cheek gently. Pulling away after a few second, Olette smiled.

"Hayner," Olette giggled as Hayner touched her forearms once more, "you're hurting my bruises again."

"Move along the pain," Hayner mocked. "Or... you could do what I do."

"And that would be?"

"To move around the pain to find something worth its while," Hayner replied. "Like I just did to end up here... with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Honestly, I created this for a contest from another site. I published this under my account on that site and yeah. I _tried _my best to make this a good story... I really did, but I don't think it's the best I've ever done. ARGH. I didn't even like how this ended, but I couldn't think of anything else... WAAAAA! So... anyways, there's the story. Thanks for reading. - May


End file.
